


Мои голубые небеса

by littledoctor



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: По заявке: «Любое порно на ваш вкус, в котором Стив трахал бы Тони в своей постели, потому что это ужасно интимно и трогательно. Отдельные благодарности за флэшбек или что-то в этом духе про момент, когда Тони осознал, что его любит»





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Blue Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721534) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> Переведено для команды Марвел на Фандомную Битву 2016, отбечено TlokeNauake

Еще рано.

Тони плывет между сном и явью, блаженно нежится в тепле покрывала, и простыней, и подушки под шеей, и... вдоль его спины скользят чужие пальцы...

Лежащий рядом Стив поворачивается, Тони чувствует, как движется его массивное тело, но только невнятно бурчит и глубже зарывается в подушку.

Стив прижимается сзади, упираясь в его обнаженное бедро стояком.

— Что такое, — сонно бормочет Тони. — Стив.

Стив не отвечает, во всяком случае, не словами, лишь убирает с лица Тони прядь волос, невесомо касается губами виска и нежно, неторопливо разводит ему ноги.

Тони еще не проснулся окончательно, но осознает, как напрягается зажатый под ним член, как начинает тянуть в яйцах.

Он решает не двигаться, и закрывает глаза, и раскрывает рот навстречу поцелуям Стива.

Тони чувствует себя одним из его творений, его раскладывают и двигают, пока боксеры не стащены к щиколоткам, а одна нога не задрана к груди. У Стива горячие руки, они почти обжигают, он убирает покрывало вниз, и остается только Тони, обнаженный Тони в предутренней тьме, и Стив ведет по его телу ладонями, находит напряженные узлы мышц, но не обращает на них внимания, только не сейчас, сейчас его интересует другое. Стив капает на спину Тони что-то холодное, скользит пальцами ниже, к заднице...

Тони тихонько ахает в простыни, но Стив не останавливается, даже не замедляется, лишь мягко кладет ладонь ему на шею.

Тони не шевелится, только дышит тяжело, и может поклясться, что чувствует, как Стив улыбается. Они никогда раньше не занимались этим так, в темноте, слепо доверившись друг другу, но Тони лишь вздыхает, вздыхает, когда Стив загоняет в него указательный палец до упора и на время останавливается, ничего не делая, и охает, когда к нему добавляется второй, и стонет, когда вместо третьего Стив просто остается сидеть на месте, придерживая его свободной рукой за поясницу, раскрывая в темноте и тишине, доставая так глубоко, что пальцы выходят влажными не только от смазки, но и от того, чем они занимались раньше... сколько-то там часов назад.

Стив перекидывает ногу через его голую задницу, устраиваясь сверху.

Он упирается в кровать по обе стороны от головы Тони, крепкий, надежный, как скала, самый важный его человек, и его руки не дрожат ни секунды. Он склоняется над Тони, целует в шею, проезжаясь членом по пояснице, скользит яйцами по собственной капающей с головки смазке.

Будто пытаясь объясниться, Стив опускается еще ниже, шепчет на ухо:

— Я хочу тебя, — и не успевает на губах Тони расцвести улыбка, как он стонет, потому что Стив уже внутри.

Это так медленно, так неожиданно, но Стив останавливается сразу же, как только оказывается полностью в нем, как только Тони замирает под ним, а потом выходит, так же медленно, размеренно и аккуратно, как он делает все и всегда, и снова с силой загоняет так, что Тони на несколько дюймов протаскивает по матрасу.

Стив шумный, он тяжело дышит, и стонет, и отрывисто ахает на каждом толчке, и больше ничего не нужно, и у Тони стоит, стоит так, что больно, надо двигаться или хотя бы высвободить из-под себя член, или сделать еще что-нибудь, но Стив в нем, Стив прижимается так тесно, что между ними не остается и миллиметра свободного пространства, и Тони хочется, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Он стискивает подушку, и Стив хмыкает и придавливает его собой еще сильнее, грудью к обнаженной спине, переплетается с ним пальцами.

— Стив, — слышит Тони собственный зов, и Стив ускоряется, прибавляет темпа, и теперь между ними только шлепки плоти о плоть, и жар, и щекочущий кожу пот. Тони не знает, о чем просит, все и так идеально, Стив целует его ухо и нашептывает: «Я знаю, ты не спишь», и «Шлемоголовый», и «Я так этого хочу, я... все время, Тони, я люблю тебя, Боже...».

Тони плевать, доведут ли его до оргазма, или Стив, кончив, просто вырубится, плевать, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем он чувствует, как Стив изливается внутри. Ему плевать, как громко их яйца шлепают друг о друга, плевать, что кроме этого в комнате слышно лишь его и Стива сбитое дыхание, как молчаливое признание чего-то, что есть между ними, чем бы это ни было.

Я люблю тебя.

Тони спит на дешевых простынях. Он весь потный, липкий и позволит этому человеку сделать с собой что угодно. Его тело было создано для него, для Стива, устроено так, чтобы сходить с ума от каждого движения, и толчка, и прикосновения, и дыхания на коже, чтобы быть заполненным им, как же ему повезло...

Стив дотрагивается до его члена, тянет его назад между ног, проводит большим пальцем по уздечке, и это достаточно: Тони кончает, он так заполнен, так растянут, и мир выцветает перед глазами, а Стив тяжело дышит над ним, целует ухо, шею, влажную от пота щеку, пока его дыхание наконец не выравнивается, не становится глубоким, медленным, едва заметным. Тогда он чуть отодвигается, так, чтобы не придавить Тони своим весом, так, что начавший обмякать член все еще остается внутри.

Они засыпают, не размыкая объятий.

Тони думает: «Я люблю тебя».

Завтра, решает он. Завтра он произнесет это вслух.

Может быть.


End file.
